


Insubordinate Fantasies

by Sajo



Series: Inho & Sangjun (인호와 상준 - 깡패관계) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Casual Sex, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Korean Characters, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sajo/pseuds/Sajo
Summary: Duhan knows his boss likes men. He's also sure that the only man his bossreallylikes at this point is Mr. Choi. Except he's never seen obvious signs of either of these assertions...so the very last thing he expects is to find himself in a threesome with them.[AU PWP from an ongoingstory.]





	Insubordinate Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly first attempt at writing this kind of PWP...I'm so embarrassed lmao.  
> Anyway, this is a completely AU scene, so it could probably make sense as a standalone? *shrug*  
>  
> 
>  **TRANSLATIONS (for Korean terms)**  
>  \- Hyung-nim (형님) = "respected older brother" (not necessarily blood-related); in a gang, "boss"; a more polite/respectful version of 'hyung'  
> \- hyung (형) = "older brother" (not necessarily blood-related), used by younger males  
> \- oppa (오빠) = "older brother," used by younger females

**A warm summer evening, 1988**

It's not like Duhan wants his boss's sexual preferences to be public record, but he also can't ignore the fact that all the guys around him are goddamn fucking morons. Why they're unable to see just how deeply his boss is into Mr. Choi, he doesn't understand. Anyone with eyes should be able to tell.

Duhan bows when he sees his boss approaching. "Good evening, Hyung-nim!" He gets a cool, curt nod.

Mr. Choi follows a couple steps behind. "Evening, Mr. Baek," he greets Duhan with a cool, pleasant smile.

When they stride in together like that, they look like a pair of fucking supermodels or action heroes or some shit.

Duhan studies them both throughout the evening. He notices the way his boss leans toward Mr. Choi, and the way his face warms up a bit when their eyes meet. He looks...friendly. Duhan's never really seen his boss look at any of the other guys around here like that, but he chalks it up to personality and the fact his boss has to save face. Duhan thinks it wouldn't hurt, though, for his boss to loosen up a bit because—well, he's already plenty ruthless and scary. A tiny crack in his demeanor wouldn't matter.

He snags one of the girls by the wrist as she walks by. "Look at Hyung-nim. You notice anything different?"

"Hmm..." She sits on his lap prettily and lets out cute sounds of contemplation as she studies their boss. "Well, he's as gorgeous as ever," she says, dreamily. "And his _friend_ —" she fans herself. "So tall, and sturdy...I'd climb him like a tree."

"Focus, Jina. Is there anything different about Hyung-nim?"

"He's smiling, I think. I mean, not that he doesn't around us, but there's something else..." She smiles, dreamily again." He has a beautiful smile, don't you think, Oppa?"

"Yeah," Duhan says absently and sends her away with a playful slap of her ass. _Too bad he doesn't swing your way._

His boss blows out a puff of smoke and then turns his head and looks straight at him. Duhan tenses, caught redhanded. His boss's coolly raised eyebrows are a sure sign of disapproval, which is quickly confirmed when he crooks two fingers at Duhan who has no choice but to respond to the summons.

"What are you up to, Duhan, skulking in the corner?"

Mr. Choi laughs a bit. "Maybe he's taking a break?" he asks his boss, although he's looking up at Duhan with friendly eyes.

"Do you need a break, Duhan?"

"No, Hyung-nim! I don't!"

Duhan watches his boss give Mr. Choi a _look_ , which gets a small smile from Mr. Choi before Mr. Choi looks at Duhan with amusement in his eyes. "You sure, Mr. Baek? When's the last time you had a vacation?"

"Recent enough, hyung. I don't need a vacation."

"Hmm. You look a bit haggard to me. Or maybe it's the lighting in this place."

"No, hyung, I'm fine! I got tons of energy to spare!"

"Well, if it's not a break you're after..." Mr. Choi's eyes practically sparkle. It's like a weird power of his. "Maybe something else—you want to hang out with us hyungs?"

"Hn." His boss takes a slow drag of his cigarette and what used to always be an innocuous action is suddenly a really, really sexy move.

Duhan clears his throat, feeling hot, and looks away. His throat refuses to work on making an excuse.

Mr. Choi scoots closer to his boss until their thighs are touching, Duhan can't help but notice, and pats the space next to him on the couch. "Instead of lurking by yourself, have a drink with us, Mr. Baek."

"Um." Duhan stares at the boss's hand. It's resting on the inside of Mr. Choi's thigh and moving up—he looks wildly at his boss, at Mr. Choi. "What?"

"Sit down."

Duhan sits, his body automatically obeying his boss's command. He watches wide-eyed as Mr. Choi turns and dips his head down for a kiss that's met by his boss, and now they're sucking face in front of him like they're in the intro of a goddamn porno or something. Mr. Choi's got his hand on his boss's package and his boss's on Mr. Choi's and they're getting visibly hard from the mutual attention and Duhan's brain short-circuits at the noises his boss is making.

They're not particularly loud noises—soft, gasping moans, masculine-sounding—but they're probably the sexiest damn thing he's ever heard from his boss. It's even better than his dreams, which—he's never, ever going to admit aloud that he's had before.

His boss pulls away from Mr. Choi. "What do you want, Duhan?" His deep voice sounds scratchier than usual, seductive, and his lips are all red and shiny with spit. Even if his expression is still a bit scary.

Mr. Choi elaborates, "One—or both—of us could do you. Or...maybe you want to fuck one of us? Or both?"

"Uhg." Duhan nearly chokes on his tongue. "I—I got a choice?"

"Stop dawdling."

"C...can I do you, Hyung-nim?" Duhan doesn't know where he's dredged up the guts to say any of this. "I wanna feel how good your ass is."

His boss raises his eyebrows again which, instead of killing his boner, is making Duhan even more excited. And then his boss smirks, one of those dangerous shark-like ones that, right now, just makes him looks really, really attractive. Scary but sexy. Fuckable.

"Wow, Mr. Baek, you just straight-up went there, hm?" Mr. Choi teases, draping an arm over his boss's shoulders. "What kind of insubordinate fantasies do you have, I wonder?"

It's like staring down a double-barrel gun; both of them smiling like that could kill a man—woman—whatever.

Leaning forward, his boss takes Duhan's chin. Instead of the expected roughness that's usually a prelude to punishment, it's a different kind of touch. A different kind of roughness, as a callused thumb rubs his bottom lip.

"Alright, Duhan. You're going to fuck me, and you're going to make me feel good."

What. Whatthefuck. Duhan's never _actually_ had any sort of confirmation of whatever was going on between his boss and Mr. Choi, but he hasn't actually expected this sort of dynamic.

He has no more chances to dwell on irrelevant shit though, because in no time at all, his boss is naked and on his fours on the couch, his face hovering over Mr. Choi's lap. So focused on watching his boss strip down, Duhan only then remembers to unzip his trousers to free his dick which is already leaking from the barrage of visual stimuli.

His body's on autopilot. He puts on a condom and only when he's spreading his boss's ass does he remember he might need something else...but his hole is already lubed up for some reason and before he can rationalize _that_ , he's sticking his thumb into that incredibly tight, hot space.

Through the racket his heartbeat is making, Duhan barely hears the sexy little moans his boss is making. His skin feels tight and he can't seem to catch his breath. His boss's head is resting on Mr. Choi's lap as Duhan works him open for barely a minute, and then he's pushing back against Duhan's fingers and speaking.

"Enough, Duhan," the command comes out muffled. "Use your dick."

"Y-yes, Hyung-nim...!"

Duhan barely notices when his boss raises his head and opens Mr. Choi's trousers. He's too busy touching his boss's scars and tattoo and the hard muscles at his waist and back and he's lining himself up to sink into that tight body.

Of course he's seen his boss's tattoo before. It's one that looks excusably different from the usual yakuza- and kkangpae-associated tats. He's just never seen it like this—under his hand, so much lower than his face-level, the path from tiger's crown to bodhisattva to dragon's snout and claw leading down to his boss's firm and perfectly sculpted ass that's currently impaled on Duhan's dick—and Duhan lets out a harsh breath. He's forgotten to breathe from the shock of overwhelming pleasure and heat.

"Are you planning on using that, or must I do all the work?" his boss growls a little breathlessly, and the way he's staring back over at Duhan, shadowed gaze peeking over his shoulder, is enough of a catalyst.

Once he starts to move, Duhan can't stop. It's so fucking good and his boss is taking it like a pro, and he misses the moment his boss first takes Mr. Choi's dick in his mouth. Duhan only notices a second after because Mr. Choi throws his head back with a weirdly sexy groan, arching off the back of the couch.

Duhan can't decide where he should be looking. Down where his thumbs are pressing into his boss's ass while his dick slides all the way in with each thrust. Or across the expanse of his boss's decorated back, to what he can see of his flushed face from this angle. Or up, where Mr. Choi is making some incredibly erotic faces.

"Fuck," Duhan curses helplessly.

Mr. Choi opens his eyes and smirks. "Having fun, Mr. Baek?" His hands are on his boss's hair, just settled there, casually caressing the strands and letting his boss set the pace. "It's overwhelming, isn't it?" Mr. Choi's voice is low, heat in his hooded eyes, and it's like he's sharing a secret.

Duhan swallows.

"Hm." Mr. Choi tilts his head. "You seem unsatisfied, Mr. Baek. Is there something else you'd like from your hyungs?"

Without his brain's consent, Duhan's mouth blurts out, "I wanna see you face-fuck Hyung-nim," and immediately his body seizes up in horror.

With a wet sound, his boss removes his mouth from Mr. Choi's dick.

"You heard that, Sangjun?" Mr. Choi asks a little incredulously, his boss's face cupped in his hands.

"Yes, Inho, I heard."

Duhan feels faint...but at least...his boss doesn't sound angry.

"You okay with it?"

"Mm." It's hard to see this angle, but Duhan thinks his boss is smiling at Mr. Choi. "Be as rough as you want."

Mr. Choi looks at Duhan as his boss goes down on him again. "It must be your lucky day, Mr. Baek," he murmurs, slowly pushing his boss's head down with both hands. He doesn't look away from Duhan as he keeps pressing down until it sounds like his boss is choking and Duhan can see his boss's white-knuckled hands clenching restlessly, can feel how hard his boss is trying not to struggle too much.

Duhan watches transfixed as his boss's head is finally released and barely given time to recover before Mr. Choi is twisting his fingers in his boss's hair and thrusting up into his mouth, this time with a shallow, even pace. At some point Duhan's started fucking into his boss's tight ass again, and his rhythm's off, harder and more rushed, not matching Mr. Choi's.

The quality of the sounds coming from his boss is different, a little more desperate, and Mr. Choi finally looks down, movements slowing as he gently wipes away some of the moisture from the corner of his boss's closed eyes. He cradles the back of his boss's head with one hand and then he's fucking his mouth again, quicker and less graceful, erratic, until he stops with a harshly whispered, "Oh fuck..." and comes in his boss's mouth.

His boss clenches around Duhan's dick and any moment, any second, Duhan's going to expire from the unbelievable hotness of what he's seeing and feeling. He can't stop pounding into his boss, he's so close—

Mr. Choi puts a hand under his boss's chin and pulls out. His boss is breathing hard, shaky, and a bit of cum is trickling down the corner of his mouth. Lightheaded and about to burst, Duhan watches as Mr. Choi slides down on the couch a little, still cupping his boss's face, and licks away the mess with one swipe of his tongue that ends up with them kissing.

That gets Duhan falling over the edge, seeing white.

Reeling from his orgasm and feeling utterly wrung out, Duhan goes through the motions of discarding his used condom. His boss is spread on top of Mr. Choi, and they're still kissing slowly, lazily. It feels wrong to watch, but Duhan can't take his eyes off them. And then his boss sits up, looks down at himself.

Duhan also looks at where his boss's dick is...still...oh no. He hesitantly meets his boss's eyes, which don't look impressed at all with Duhan. Mr. Choi is laughing softly.

Before Duhan can react, he's on his back with his legs spread open by strong hands.

"My turn."

"Ah—Hyung-nim, p-please wait...!!!"

 

 

Duhan sat up, wide-awake and gasping with a raging hard-on and throbbing headache.

"Fuck...!" He covered his heated face with both hands. "Goddamn fucking shit!"

Of course things hadn't gone that way. He definitely remembered that after Mr. Choi had scooted over to make room, they'd actually just had drinks and judging by his headache and dry mouth he'd overindulged. But still, nothing else had happened, he was pretty sure, and he'd probably imagined the touch of thighs...

And _that_ train of thought led immediately to a vivid image of his boss's naked thighs and welcoming ass and—

Duhan slapped himself, willing the unbidden images to _go the fuck away_. He hunched over his knees and breathed for a few seconds, trying to calm his nerves. He went to get a drink and take care of his little problem in the bathroom.

There was a piece of paper next to his bed, atop his neatly-folded trousers and anchored by his lighter and pack of smokes. He hadn't noticed it before, in his panic.

When he read the note, written in unfamiliar handwriting, cold shock replaced his hangover and the paper fell from his numb fingers.

He was doomed.

 

 

_We can explore those insubordinate fantasies of yours another time, when you're sober._

_\- Choi Inho + Lee Sangjun_

 

* * *

END

* * *

Extra: An attempt at Duhan's face + hairstyle...


End file.
